LIPS
by Changmin loppie
Summary: /Fanfic Singkat/ Perjanjian Kyuhyun-siwon : "Setiap Choi Siwon menyelesaikan satu soal dengan jawaban benar, maka dia akan mendapat kecupan dari Cho Kyuhyun selama 3 menit". / p.s : TIDAK BISA DIGANGGU GUGAT! / "Argghtttt... choi pabbooo..!"/ Wanna Read?/ -udah dipublish difb


**Title : ****LIPS**

**Genre : ****Romance **

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun**** Siwon**

**Note : Fanfic ini udah pernah dipublish di grup WonKyu Fanfiction.. **

**saya hanya mau mengatakan kalau saya akan Hiatus agak lama, tapi untuk ff my lovely maid 100 days dan seven days chap depannya bakal di publish minggu depan.. tx buat yg udah review selama ini^^  
**

**.**

**.**

**WONKYU**

**.**

**.**

#Perpustakaan SM High School

"kyu~" panggil seorang namja mungil sambil menepuk punggung kyuhyun pelan

"aishh.. Lee Hyukjae ada apa?kau menggangu ku!"

"kyukyu kau tau, kelas kita ada murid baru.." jawab eunhyuk dengan nada menggebu-gebu

"so?"

"kyu ayolahh dia namja yang sangatt gantengg!"

"hyukhyuk, kau mau kulapor sama si ikan kalau mata jelek mu itu jelalatan eoh?" jawab kyuhyun mengancam

"mwo?andwaeee! Aish, sudahlah kajja kita kekelas. Bel sudah berbunyi"

.

.

"selamat pagi murid-murid" sapa miss kim saat memasuki kelas XI-Ipa 2

"pagi miss kim" jawab para siswa kompak

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ibu harap kalian dapat lebih sopan samanya, karena dia anak dari pemilik sekolah"

"Cha~ silahkan masuk siwon shi" miss kim memanggil siwon yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu, dengan iPhone yang tak lepas dari tangannya,

siwon mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Pandangannya tetap tertuju kepada sang iPhone tercinta

"siwon shi, bisa kau simpan HP mu sebentar dan perkenalkan dirimu?" tanya miss kim dengan nada jengkel

"eoh?haruskah.."

Siwon langsung berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh miss kim, menuju meja paling belakang.

SRET

Terdengar suara bangku yang sudah digeser siwon, sementara para murid yang ada didalam kelas hanya dapat tercengang dengan tingkah laku ajaib siwon..

"tampan-tampan tapi menyebalkan" inner eunhyuk jengkel

—"huh, kasian kyukyu harus sebangku dengan namja seperti dia"

.

.

"kenapa kau harus duduk disini?" desis kyuhyun dengan nada marah

Mata siwon membulat mendengar desisan kyuhyun

"heyy.. memangnya ini bangku nenek moyangmu? Lagi pula, aku berhak duduk dimana saja karena aku anak pemilik sekolah ini!" jawab siwon marah

"whatever, dasar menyebalkan! "

"apa kau bilang namja cantik? Seenaknya mengatakan aku menyebalkan" bisik siwon kekuping kyuhyun dengan nafas berat yang sedikit dihembuskan.

kyuhyun menggeram marah.  
"seenaknya, dia pikir aku yeoja eoh? Cantik? Apa-apaan dia?"

Tanpa sadar, kyuhyun langsung menghadapkan wajahnya tepat kedepan wajah siwon.

"kau kira aku yeoja?" tanya kyuhyun dengan mata melotot marah

-"ungh.. mata boneka itu"-Inner siwon

Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan kyuhyun, mata obsidian siwon menatap dalam caramel eyes kyuhyun

CHUP

Kedua bibir kissable itu menyatu. Siwon langsung menahan tengkuk kyuhun, menghisap bibir bawah kyuhyun dan mengabsen setiap deretan gigi putih kyuhyun..

"emphh~" kyuhyun mengerang pelan, kedua tangan kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk dada siwon.

Mendengar desahan sexy kyuhyun, siwon semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Menarik pinggang kyuhyun kedalam lingkaran tangan besarnya..

"asshhh~" kyuhyun mendesah untuk kedua kalinya, membuat little choi seketika menegang.

PRANGGG

Terdengar penghapus papan tulis yang dilemparkan tepat kedinding disampin siwon.

"CHOI SIWON CHO KYUHYUN, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKANNNNN?" jerit miss kim melengking

.

.

#Halaman SJ High School

"Yaa! Choi Siwon, bantu aku."

Teriak kyuhyu marah, menatap siwon yang dari tadi hanya sibuk berkutat dengan iPhonenya.

"kenapa aku? Ini semua salahmu baby" jawab siwon acuh

"apa maksutnya Baby—?" batin kyuhyun

"Yaa.. tapi kau yang pertama menciumku" cicit kyuhyun kecil, menahan malu

Haha:D "salahkan bibir pulm mu yang sangat manis dan menggoda"

Siwon mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, dan mengusap kecil bibir bawah kyuhyun.

Tubuh kyuhyun menegang

"Taa…ta..tapii—"

"Aku pergi dulu ne baby, ah—jangan lupa setelah membersihkan halaman kau dipanggil kekantor kepala sekolah"

Siwon melangkah pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian, dengan smirk yang terkembang lebar dibibir tipisnya.

"ARGHTTTTT CHOI PABO!"

.

.

TOK TOK

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah

"Masuk" terdengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan

"Selamat siang Miss Jung" sapa kyuhyun sopan dengan badan yang dibungkukkan 90 derajat

"Siang. Silahkan duduk kyuhyun shi"

"Jadi, ada apa Miss Jung memanggil saya?" tanya kyuhyun sopan

"Kita langsung keintinya saja, ne. Kyuhyun-shi mulai sekarang kau akan jadi guru privat Choi Siwon"

"MWO?Taapi miss—"

Belum sempat kyuhyun protes, Miss Song sudah langsung memotong ucapan kyuhyun.

"Saya tak menerima penolakan! Dan ini adalah perintah dari pemilik yayasan sekolah,'aboji siwon'." Kata miss song dengan nada galak

"Semua sudah selesai, silahkan keluar kyuhyun shi"

"Taa..taa…"

"ah- dan ini alamat kediaman Choi Siwon, datanglah nanti pukul 3 siang."

Miss song lagi-lagi memotong ucapan kyuhyun dan menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi alamat rumah siwon ketangan kyuhyun.

"oh god! Apa maksudnya semua ini?"—batin kyuhyun merana

.

.

*15.00 pm

#Kediaman Choi

Kyuhyun kini sudah berada dihalaman rumah siwon. Security mengantarkan kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumah megah tersebut.

"Kau datang juga baby.." ucap siwon saat melihat kyuhyun yang akan masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Choi siwon, apa maksut semua ini?" ucap kyuhyun marah, menatap siwon dengan pandangan mematikan

"Apa baby? Aku hanya mau kau menjadi guru privat-ku" jawab siwon sok polos

"Neo Jinjaa!" umpat kyuhyun pelan

"Cha- kita langsung belajar sajaaa.."

Siwon menyeret kyuhyun kekamarnya dengan smirk terkembang lebar

.

.

Saat ini siwon dan kyuhyun sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Siwon sibuk dengan kertas dan penanya sementara kyuhyun sibuk dengan fantasi-fantasinya sambil mempoutkan bibir kissable yang sangat menggoda itu.

"Cha- baby, tanda tangani ini sekarang.." ucap siwon memecah keheningan, dan menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada kyuhyun

"Jangan panggil aku baby!dan apa isi kertas ini?"

"Tanda tangani saja baby, jangan banyak tanya.." siwon melebarkan smirknya saat melihat ekspresi kyuhyun.

Mata boneka kyuhyun membulat melihat isi kertas yang baginya sangat laknat tersebut. Wajahnya memerah, bahkan kini mulut kyuhyun terbuka lebar.

**^ Perjanjian Kyuhyun-siwon ^**

"**Setiap Choi Siwon menyelesaikan satu soal dengan jawaban benar, maka dia akan mendapat kecupan dari Cho Kyuhyun selama 3 menit"**

**p.s : TIDAK BISA DIGANGGU GUGAT!**

"Apa masktunya ini choi siwonnnn?" teriak kyuhyun marah

"Hanya sebuah perjanjian baby, cha~ tanda tangani"

"TAPII—ARGHTTTT!"

"Sudahlah baby, jangan marah ne.. kalau marah wajah-mu malah semakin manis," ucap siwon dengan senyum nakal

"Sekarang mana soal yang harus ku kerjakan baby?"—tanya siwon lagi sambil menghembuskan nafas beratnya disamping cuping kyuhyun

.

.

Setengah jam siwon berkutat dengan soal-soal nista kyuhyun. Kini lima soal yang diberikan kyuhyun sudah selesai dikerjakan siwon.

"Baby, sudah selesai" ucap siwon dan menyodorkan buku yang berisi jawaban dari soal-soal kyuhyun.

DEG

Jantung kyuhyun berdegup kencang

"God, semoga jawabannya salah semua!"—batin kyuhyun

"Arght! Kenapa bisa benar tiga?" umpat kyuhyun kecil dengan bibir dipoutkan

"Jadi bagaimana baby, aku benar berapa hum?" tanya siwon dengan wajah yang sudah berada tepat dihadapan wajah kyuhyun

"it…ituu k..au be..benar ti…ga"

CHUP

Siwon mengecup kilat bibir pulm kyuhyun

"Benar tiga berarti sembilan menit kan baby,," ucap siwon dengan nada menggoda

Siwon menidurkan kyuhyun dikarpet bulunya, tangan kanan siwon merengkuh pinggang kyuhyun posesif sementara tangan kirinya dijadikan sebagi bantal dikepala kyuhyun.

Siwon semakin mempererat rengkuhannya dipinggang kyuhyun, sehingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka

CHUP

Siwon menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir pulm kyuhyun,menghisap rasa manis yang menguar dari bibir kissable yang sudah menjadi candu baginya sejak pagi tadi.

Lidah siwon mulai menyusup masuk kedalam bibir kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman siwon mereka saling menautkan lidahh, hingga tangan kyuhyun menahan tengkuk siwon supaya memperdalam ciumannya.

"Enghh~" desah kyuhyun menikmati ciuman memabukkan dari siwon

Siwon semakin memperdalam cumbuannya, dan semakin menidurkan badannya diatas badan kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun menahan setengah dari berat badan siwon.

"Ahh~~ enghh…~"

Jari-jari lentik kyuhyun meremas kaus siwon dengan lembut, lalu kyuhyun memukul dada siwon secara perlahan saat merasakan pasokan udara yang sudah habis dirongga paru-parunya.

Siwon melepaskan tautan mereka tak rela, mata siwon menatap dalam mata boneka kyuhyun yang kini sudah sayu.

"Ungh~"

CHUP

Siwon mengecup dan melumat kilat bibir bawah kyuhyun, menyesap rasa manis dari bibir merah kyuhyun. Ciuman siwon turun kedagu kyuhyun, membersihkan sisa saliva mereka berdua.

"I LOVE YOUR LIPS and I LOVE YOU MY BABY~"

CHU~~

**END**


End file.
